Halo: Aparoid Assault
by The Number One Otaku
Summary: a distress signal from the planet requiem has a disturbing message under order from lord Hood leads the spartan master chief and a team of spartans to the lylat system where they work together with the star fox team to bring down the aparoid menace before the milky way and lylat are done for
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I. The distress signal

Hey guys for anyone who have read my stories i've cleared them to start a new and this is my newest fanfic of halo and starfox with a few characters from the series brought back because i feel the story wouldn't be possiblile without them

The planet of Requiem the former fore runner planet was recently seen better days after millions of years of ruin. However it's here we witness a man of around seven feet investigating the planet wearing a green Mjolnir armor whose face was shrouded against a bright orange visor armed with an ma5b assault rifle with 60 rounds on the built in ammunition indicator. His name was john 117 but to the Milky Way galaxy he was known as the Master Chief. After the event on what happened the forward unto dawn he before disembarking from the ruined vessel contained a distress signal however it wasn't from any known UNSC channels and its then he says to his AI partner Cortana, to play back the distress beacon which she responded with yes john and when it was played it was garbled with static but could make out the words and john said them with the distress beacon.

" Gen- Security Coa- city invaded by -paroids- requesting immediate assistance" were the only words that could be made out as the rest led to a jarring static and Cortana asked the question. What do you think it is and john said to her can't tell for sure the signal is too garbled when we reach a UNSC ship ill see to Johnson getting a tech team to clearing the static and making the message whole and she says alright then and chief says at least coming back here got us this thing beam me back to enterprise and well have some unsc tech look at the message and she says of course and in a flash he was teleported off the dusty settled planet and to the ship that brought him back to the planet.


	2. Chapter II the UNSC Enterprise

Chapter II the UNSC enterprise

(Here is chapter ii guys and for disclaimers their will be characters who are from previous halo games alive as I felt I couldn't do the story without them such as lord hood and sgt. Johnson and also take this as an alternate halo 5 also im doing stories in POV's )

John's Pov

After I was teleported back to the landing zone I entered the pelican gunship with a group of marines some who looked battle ready with their battle rifles or ma5b's but ive seen everything but the distress beacon had me in a knot as I was confused on the distress beacon as I had my own questions. Like who was the person was it an old war distress signal it had my temples throbbing however I felt more relieved when we entered the enterprise. Enterprise the newest flagship of the UNSC fleet it was named after a ship from an old tv show it was called star wars or star trek I never read the details. It was then I went to the command deck and awaited two allies and one a close friend Sgt. Avery Johnson and Unsc commander Terrance Lord hood. Johnson had seen better days though. After the events of the ark he had been wounded by a certain droid named 343 or Johnson called light bulb. At first I thought he would have been dead after four years he was looking better and he saluted me and said john goddamn it's been too long and I said to him 4 years in cryo aboard a decaying starship can do that to you and he chuckled and I turned to lord hood whose face reflected of my visor said john I know this isn't entirely accurate but. Its good to see you again and I said likewise. And he replied to me now then to business Johnson briefed me on the situation you discovered an unknown transmission and I said to him it was severely decayed could only make out some words and Johnson said to both of us yeah and we had some unsc boys take a look at it and we cleared some static and I said may I and he says of course and we heard the message while still staticy but more clear

This is gener- pepper, cornerian security coalation, Aparoids att- without warning, coun- as been evacuated but it's a - attle message repea-.

It was then hood said to us in a concerned tone Aparoids whats an aparoid and chief says I don't know message sounds like these people were in a battle and hood says but was this a message or a warning and I asked if theres anything I can do I'll be glad to help and hood said to me and Johnson john, sgt I want you to travel to the coordinates located in this beacon and assess if there are people left to save or if its too late and I asked as in just us and hood said to me no you have the authority of choosing a team of Spartans if its alright ive already compiled a team for you their waiting for you chief and I saluted and made my way over to the cryo pods where I was met with Kelly and Fred two familiar faces as long with Edward buck a former odst trooper I read his file he helped defend new mombosa and Spartan locke a former unsc soldier who went Spartan IV programming after which I briefed them on the situation and I said to them we may be leaving our galaxy but one things for sure as Spartans no matter what species we will never refuse a cry for help and buck let out a marine hoo rah and said ill fight for that and the others agreed and I instructed Cortana to wake us from cryo when we reached the coordinates and with that we entered the cryogenic pods and as I fell under the familiar hissing ready and waiting for the unknown and I drifted into a deep dream


	3. Chapter 3 Cornerian Dark Zone

Chapter III Corneria, The Red Zone

Unsc Enterprise 60 minutes till drop

Chief awoke to the familiar hissing of the cryo pod all around him, the stagnant dry air feeling warm after such a long frozen slumber. His mind slowly drifted into consciousness, gaining control of his body just like the hundreds of other times he'd woken up this way unlike when he was first put into cryo sleep he would not be used to the side effects of REM sleep REM sickness making his blurred yet rapidly sharpening mind drift off into memory "I would normally catch the REM sickness but I suppose with time, it became more natural." After disembarking he and the others immediately went to the armory where normally you'd deal with some old time war vet but they were surprised to find an armorer who looked to be of eighteen or nineteen and had a cheery tone to him perhaps because he was a rookie "Hey Spartans I never thought I'd give weapons to you guys if there's one thing I love is a nonstop breed of new faces names cpl Richard Dylan or Deuce to my buddies so what can I get you guys" of course with most the team selected the weapons that most felt natural to them for buck he went with the standard M6c Magnum pistol with its large caliber can turn an elites face into bloody coleslaw and Beit he was former ODST picked the M7 Case-less sub-machine gun which if you looked at him saw him in an odst rather than a Spartan. Kelly and Locke Chose the Well-known battle rifle for its burst fire and single shot with its scope make for a decent sniper rifle Fred chose the powerful Arc-920 rail-gun as he felt that they would need a strong weapon to if any to deal with tanks or perhaps tough armor, Chief chose the most well-known Ma5b bull-pup rifle with its 60 round magazine and its 762x51mm armor piercing rounds makes the pulse rifle from aliens a babies toy. Of course he would have chosen the UNSC's Arc-920's Rail-gun but for him having a 60 round assault rifle would be the wisest course of action. It was then he reported to Johnson who briefed him after the jump into slip space we ended at the coordinates and immediately though most couldn't see it from the helmet he was amazed at the beauty of the galaxy and was thinking of the adventure it would hold it reminded him of when I first put on the Mjolnir Armor when john was 14 but he was just a kid back then. It was then Johnson said, we found some habitable planets. Some may even have hospitable life and he said to me to choose which planet we should investigate and Its then he went to the map and found a number of planets including one that resembled the earth chose the one that had the closest resemblance to the planet earth and it was then Johnson asked should we bring in the ship to which he replied no let's not if there is life they shouldn't see ourselves as a hostile invasion and its then Johnson asked then whats your method of infiltration and Chief said let's use the SOEIV pods they provide the necessary stealth and well catch any enemies with surprise and Johnson says alright then nice plan.

After discussing the method of infiltration I discussed with the team how to handle the situation some giving nods and Locke said to me it was a good idea as stealth is a Spartans best weapon and buck said he liked it as it'll remind him of his ODST days and I sarcastically said to him, well your no longer ODST you're a Spartan and he let out a yippee kay eh. Of course when some say buck is annoying I sometimes agree but he acts like a glue holds the team together with his sense of humor I couldn't ask for anyone better on my team. After securing ourselves and our weapons in the pod and they closed we followed a routine diagnostics check with some techs and after we had everything green including the visual panels which allowed us to monitor and communicate we were jettisoned from the ship like a bullet from a railgun plummeting towards the planet at almost 400 ft per second could tear flesh from bone if not for our armor and buck the joker that he is reminded us , just like new Mombasa and I admit I gave a smile though no one saw.

The planet Corneria while sieged by war from years never expected destruction on this scale from the Aparoids large insect like machine creatures who can destroy buildings with ease nearly brought half the city into a desolate wasteland with the invasion being an infestation killing off 25% of the population reducing the planet from 16.4 billion to 12.3 billion lives from either Civilian or military and in an effort to help save those remaining The CSC and Cornerian Defense force who put up a base of operations out by the army center where troops are coming in and out some who are fresh waxed while others look like they've been chewed through a meat grinder and those who didn't make it were brought with what was left of them with the council safely evacuated most soldiers believed they should leave since their fighting a war they can't win in a war without hope and it was then a Soldier who recently came back from the Red zone the area cordoned off to protect the city noticed odd lights coming from the sky and asked a bull bred who's name had name grey on his uniform ask Bill what the hell are those and he looked up and saw them two which resembled an escape pod however they were much larger and he said to the young raccoon soldier I don't know pal ill see if I can get anyone to look

As we were entering the Atmosphere we could see the planet city like area was in complete ruin from the chaos it reminded all too well of what happened on installation 04 and with the city in ruins Fred said to us that there's no way we'd find any survivors but when we got to around 1500 ft. I noticed 4 aircraft resembling old jet fighters only with a more slick design with a white and blue paint scheme fly past I didn't catch any military logo but only one ended up getting shot down by a large creature which resembled a butterfly however it had monstrous proportions as big as the enterprise and it was then the pod came down with a loud bang and the others too and after manually ejecting and grabbing our weapons we were nearby with what was near a botanical garden however the plants around had either burned or died from heat and I said to everyone if they were alright and they gave a response of fine and after loading our weapons we exited the area and began making our way through deserted streets filled with either ruined building or unidentifiable bodies some of which can make a Spartans skin crawl and it was after I heard a noise coming from the remains of what appeared to be a house or what looked like a house and I told the others to hold I investigated and what I saw I couldn't believe it was a girl who looked of either eight to ten in torn clothes possibly from the attack backing in fear I looked to the right and saw someone who looked in her teens beside her dead who was crushed from the debris she had the looks of a Siberian husky and had long black hair and it was then I held out my hand her face reflecting off my visor I assured her "it's okay were here to help you" and it was then she began coming to me when a large insect like creature of enormous size as big as an elite or promethean appeared and fired at us nearly taking down Fred and Kelly but regaining my instinct I aimed the ma5 and fired all rounds each hitting the creatures body or wings and it was then that Fred had pulled out the railgun and fired at it giving it a large gaping sending both organic and inorganic matter in all directions and I went back to the girl and picked her up and as well as a doll which she might have lost and I said to her let's get you somewhere safe and Locke picked up communication chatter and told us "there's a military center being used as an emergency shelter for civilians" and I picked up the little girl and I held her in my arms as you'd do a child and I told her we'd get her to safety we trekked ten miles which to us seeing more carnage from what looks like a massive war zone and it was then we arrived at the military center where I could see soldiers and civvies as well as a military base and in the distance a ship which was in a white finish and I saw a Fox sketched on the side in red and I wondered who owned it and as we came to the center we knew there were eyes watching us and the soldiers some in pristine and others who looked like they went through hell pointed their weapons at us and would have likely opened fire but with the girl in my hands they wouldn't risk it and it was then I put her down and the doll she had been carrying dropped and I kneeled down and picked it up and held it too her at first she was scared but she then took it and hugged me and I was smiling as the people knew now we were not their enemy and it was then we saw a dog of slight age wearing a red general uniform about 6,5 approach and asked who we were in English and like a soldier I Saluted to him and said My name is John 117 master chief petty officer of the united nations space command this is my team Locke,Buck,Kelly and Fred and they gave a salute and the dog saluted back and said it's good to meet you my name is General George Pepper Eh welcome to Corneria or what's left of it.

"What's left of it?" I asked him, he nodded and the soldiers lowered their weapons and I told the others to come with me and we followed the old dog into an elevator and we ascended up.


	4. Chapter 4 New friends or Enemies

Chapter IV pt.1 New Friends or enemies

(Hey, guys here is chapter IV i hope you all enjoy and as always this chapter will be split up into two parts as i am currently working on part two)

As we continued up into the Elevator We reached what appeared to be a grid map similar to those on UNSC ships but was rather a large table with a holographic projection of the city on it. It was then Pepper had told us what was going on. "our recent attempts at stopping the aparoids have been not so successful They've been using some kind of Jamming array making our Radar use impossible and I said to him in a curious tone "is there anything I can do to help. To which he replied that we could in some way and briefed us in a stern yet commanding way "the Jamming arrays are planetside making them vulnerable to breaching charges ive already assembled a task force to wipe them out and it was then bucke said to pepper.

"Maybe we can help after all we took down one of these things with no sweat and our weapons have significant damage against them we could defend them while they place the charges."

Pepper replied to us "that is a good idea" and it was then Cortana suggested to the general " maybe I can help to my AI programming makes me as powerful as ten supercomputers on this galaxy with my strength I could possibly restore some dominance like finding out the locations of the arrays but not Radar support" and pepper asked me in a confused tone who that was and I opened my hand and Cortana materialized. This AI I came to trust is more of a teammate than an AI and I said. "General pepper meet Cortana shes an AI built by the UNSC for Spartans she's just one of many she's more of a friend than an AI. And pepper looked at her amazed and said to me. "That is amazing you people have some pretty cool tech." I would have said the same if we weren't the ones who came but after which pepper agreed and Cortana established herself in what was referred to as the CGC Network and after establishing herself she said. "I am fully established into the network im updating your Hud's on the locations of the jamming arrays." And of course I thanked her and we descended down from the tower we met up with our task force who we were regarding they were mostly kids graduates from an academy who looked like they had been torn up in the fight. It reminded the chief of the battle of hamburger hill during the Vietnam war during the many battles he learned of and the reason was if you were there it was like going through a meat grinder.

It was then they whispered among themselves saying it was the ones who took down one of the creatures and afterwards we left the safety of the camp and headed back into battlefield which was referred to by CDF as the Dark Zone as you couldn't get communication.

After making our way through the ruined streets encountering more of these aparoid things some of which resembled scorpions or spiders on earth made my stomach churn as an ODST was always learned to never fear anything like a Spartan. It was then after we cleared the first 5 jamming arrays which we were reduced to probably our last mags we moved on to the sixth but it was then we noticed the Jet fighter which chief had reportedly seen crashed down by these things he then said to " Buck, Fred, Locke you three head toward the crash and see if the pilot is still alive me and Kelly will head with the techs and take care of the sixth. We replied with some eager and fear we were glad to get a break but it was then we feared what would be waiting. As we approached it was clear the thing looked like an old aircraft fighter but its right side was in pretty bad shape I was convinced nothing was alive it was then I noticed a figure in the cockpit of the craft and I drew my knife and opened the craft to reveal what looked like a Vixen or a female fox wearing a white and grey jacket with a blue pilot suit and a red scarf although the one thing that stood out to me was her fur color was Blue. When Locke checked her pulse and said it was fading I used my knife and cut the straps which secured her to the craft and pulled her out of the craft and laid her on the ground and began to administer CPR and I knew she wouldn't need the breathing because after the first three pumps she awoke and saw three soldiers with Mjolnir armor with weapons she hadn't seen before and mirrored face guards and thinking we were hostile tried to attack but I subdued her and Fred assured her "hey take it easy were not your enemy" and I said to her also " names buck that's Locke and Fred were under orders of general pepper to take down some jamming arrays our commander saw your craft and sent us to help you." She got up and picked up her weapon it resembled the MA5 but had no stock and was obviously stored on the legs she stood up and she spoke with a British voice " well then thanks for rescuing me my names Krystal thank you". And Locke said "you speak English that's incredible" and she said we speak good Cornerian im not a professional linguist but I was thinking we have a twin language like when someone on earth has a twin and just doesn't know it.

After making our way to the last jamming array we saw that it was being guarded by a few hostiles which resembled insects on earth. The CDF soldiers blaster rifles did some effort on the creatures but me and Kelly's weapons cut through them like a hot knife goes through butter and after taking down the last jammer. My Hud went back online and I could see my current ammo count I hadn't lost much and neither did Kelly. One of the soldiers tossed out a flair and an EVAC ship came to us it was similar to an old helicopter in the 21st century but it was clearly designed a VTOL aircraft I read on the as being called the warbirds. They were heavily used during the war before we came here called the lylat wars. It was then we boarded and I saw my teammates who were on as well had a friend with them she introduced herself as Krystal and I shook her paw and said to her "my names john it's nice to meet you ". It was then on the ride I could see the verdict of our job the CDF fighters were sweeping across the sky with air dominance Corneria would be saved and repairs would begin immediately and we returned to the base of operations and we exited Soldiers and civilians cheered at not only the tech team but us as well as when we came down a mother hugged one of the soldiers she was a golden retriever and she said to me if it weren't for us her son would be dead but I assured her " it's what we do mam". It was then Krystal ran to her teammates and I saw them clear as day they were a red fox, a blue falcon with red accents, and a green toad who wore a baseball cap, as well as a hare who wore glasses and a white and grey overcoat each wore the same outfit only with differences in color. And when the fox saw me and saw I had my weapon drawn thought I intended to attack and tried to subdue me but I was able to block his moves and I grabbed him and through him on the ground with a bit of force and some civilians and soldiers looked shocked as I had my hands around his throat and he looked like he'd pass out but I let go and I said to him in an angered tone " never do that again you hear me not to me or any of my teammates" and he got up and I shoved him aside.

After the ordeal we didn't look at the fox I didn't blame him aliens with weapons could be he saw we might attack but I came to him and I said "sorry about that kid but trust me you don't ever want to do that again names Fred what's yours".

I said to the guy " my names Fox, Fox McCloud and the soldier lightly hit me and said to me " trust me on this we helped save the city so for now show some respect not for john but for us". And like the others they walked away into the army center and I followed in suit intending to apologize to the person I tried to attack and the others followed too and it was then I entered the CGC's Command center I saw General pepper conversing with the soldiers and the one in the green had given him a salute and said to him "you don't have to general you needed help we don't fight for money". But pepper said hed make an account for them anyways as he feels they need compensation for their efforts and it was then pepper noticed me and said " Ah Fox get over here". I was at first nervous but made my way over and I felt them watching me and pepper introduced me to the soldier I tried to attack and said " this is master chief petty officer john 117" and he said to both of us " ive met Fox before General he uh tried to attack me and I then looked down and said to him " im sorry about that I thought" and he cut me off and said " I don't blame you alien life come to your system and you believe they can attack we had that same notion wed be seen as invaders and I know this isn't accurate but its nice to meet you". I shook the vulpines hand and I squeezed it for what he tried to do and he winced in pain and I released his hand. And buck said to him in a joking Manner " probably shouldn't have tried to do that Foxy brown haha". And after introducing my team to Fox's and his to mine pepper had us together as he had one more mission for us before Corneria was truly safe.


	5. Chapter 4 pt 2 Blue Six

Chapter IV Pt.2 blue six

(for this chapter im bringing in the survivor of noble team Jun a266 as chief recommended him for blue team for his combat prowess and his abilities of a sniper. Also just another update in either the next or few chapters a new spartan will be added to blue team. Another spartan from halo reach or halo 5 possibly or maybe not at all depending if the story needs a new member to blue team also when i publish the chapters their just in a rough draft to let you know how they will turn out when the final is completed)

It was then the familiar hissing of a cryopod had once again been activated and in the cryopod A34 held the spartan A266 who wore a mjolnir suit with a combination of a ghille suit for a sniper.

I remembered being awakened from cryo sleep the familiar hissing had not always been familiar with me but I was briefed after I awoke by a Sgt. Johnson on where we were and what I was needed for to help the Spartan who I had heard much about Beit that I survived the planet reach thanks to halsey I felt I had to die on reach with my comrades but it was not the case. Since UNSC troops had begun helping the new allies who had the faces of animals but the body and language of humans I would need to get used to them but I paid no attention to them as I was loading 14.5×114m into the 4 round magazine boxes which in the SRS99 can take off an elites head at 3,300 yards it was then while i was being driven in a warthog through the city of what was formerly called Corneria city though i was shown the outcome of a battle in which despite impossible odds soldiers were still fighting not because of orders but because the wanted to. But with the ruins but some still standing reminded me of reach and that mission i kept reliving everytime i closed my eyes. It made me feel never to get attatched to any comrades and reaching the military base which was converted to a refugee camp after loading the last round into my first magazine I grabbed my helmet and put it on and put the loaded magazine into the rifle hearing the familiar clink of round entering chamber i put it to the side and began inserting more rounds into other magazines which would only hold a stock of 4 bullets meaning i had to carry ten. After the fifth or so mag a female approached me she had the traits and look of a female Vixen but her fur had been a dark shade of either blue or purple with a uniform consisting of a blue flight suit along with a white jacket. Of course even through my helmet i felt she could sense me looking at her but i said nothing as i continued to insert round after round into new magazines like a robot. The peace and quiet was something id prefer not the bustling of some big city packed into such a tiny space but in all cases of war you must make due with what you are given and in my case i was given quietness that i deserved and it was then i finished loading the last round into the last magazine and i gave it a firm smack on the crate i was sitting on and after putting it in my bag i heard a small voice asked me. "who are you" i looked and saw a young kit and i simply told him " my names jun, little man whats yours". He said his name was Jacob and he asked me if i was one of the heroes in the cool armor. And i said to him " were not just heroes everyone around the soldiers the workers their real heroes like us" it was then i slung my rifle on my back and petted the kids head and walked off before being confronted by my new superior and he said to me " whats your name and rank" and i said to him " jun A266 former sniper of noble team and he said "john 117 welcome to blue team". it was then i shook his hand and began meeting my other teammates including the famed mercenary team star fox course the avian had to try and act touch but i simply told him hed better watch out as unsc soldiers dont take sarcasm as easy and chuckling too myself as i boarded the pelican with my new squad

It was then I briefed Jun on the details saying to him "I've read your file even the parts oni didn't want me to read if anything most people wouldn't want to be in your shoes but for this op I need a good sniper". And he replied to me "so what is the mission chief". And I gave him the mission details. "There are reports of a large enemy force pulling back from the planet. we meaning all of us are going to make sure they retreat to the outer reaches of space and it was then Kelly asked if this was surefire and the buck said in a smart tone " yeah right if theres one thing i know is that theirs never a surefire plan and i said to buck Relax the intel is good plus star fox will be covering us with their craft well see just how powerful their craft are compared to unsc

After arriving at the Designated area I disembarked from the Pelican and readied my pistol and began trekking through various buildings none of which would be suitable for a sniper spot as they didn't have sufficient range or were two far damaged in structural integrity. and it was then I found it an old hotel the roof overlooked the midtown area and the height would be perfect for the rifle and I made my way through taking down minor bugs and made my way to the roof and after clearing some debris I entered a snipers crawl and took out my rifle reading the tripod and aiming at the midtown area and with which I could see a massive creature as big as the pelican or two combined. It reminded me of a giant butterfly only hideously more deformed and covered in mechanical components. It's then i wondered if these things are mechanical then were they created but its then i payed no attention as i looked through the scope again analyzing the creature with what i call my bubble. Picking out various small details of the creature. While hearing the voices of starfox and my team that they cant pierce its hide but i saw chunks being split apart and i radioed them to keep firing and they did with falco asking " why is it you want us to do that were wasting ammo" and i told him " because im looking through the scope the mechanical components are being stripped away if you damage long enough i can get a shot and possibly finish it off. It's then they kept firing and telling me to fire but i said not yet and they began telling me if i didn't they would be cut to ribbons but i kept quiet as i knew the shot had to be just right too late and id miss and the team would be dead too early and it'd discover me and id be killed. No once the creature began making its way towards the hotel in a retreat i adjusted the scope to 200 yds and aimed two notches above the target and aimed a little to the left for the 5 mph wind speed i then took a breath and squeezed the trigger and felt the jolt of the SRS as the bullet began traveling at around a speed of 450 meters a second the bullet curving in a beautiful spin and the sound of it whizzing past your ears is like music it was then i saw it enter the exposed tender tissue creating a hole roughly two inches but when it exited it made a hole of over 12 inches wide and tall. The creature let out a blood curdling scream of agony and fluttering around before crashing into a building its liquid contents pouring out like a waterfall it was then i stood up and put my rifle on my back and said this is jun a266 Target has just been neutralized neutralized and it was then the radio was flooded with chatter of approval and the frog boy slippy shouting to me " JUN YOU ARE MY HERO WOOOOOOOOH." it was then i took out an m7 submachine gun and chief radioed us and said " Great work everyone their gonna tell stories on this victory Fox get your craft back to safety and make your way to our location well make our way to the creature and see if we can salvage anything of use and its then fox said "roger that, Starfox return to base".

After making our way to the hotel we saw jun exiting holding an m7 in hand and he accompanied us to the crash site of the creature or what was left of it. However when we made our way over we noticed someone who had the looks of a pig digging through the head of the Aparoid and extracting something after we started running our way over and shooting at the person he departed in a ship and fled in a hurry and after inspecting the creature i said to the team " whoever it was dislodged something from the creatures head probably thought it might've been worth something and fred said " giant insect like creatures, meeting talking animals and now smugglers im starting to like this galaxy." and locke said " well have to report this failure to general pepper and hood " and chief agreed and called in the pelican and said "pelican five this is blue one Scarab has been dealt with requesting LZ and the pilot said over comms " permisson granted stand by pelican 5 out and it was then after fifteen minutes we boarded the pelican and after passing by the warthog attatched we began flying back to the former military center and its then chief got a comms saying to us " looks like weve impressed some people general pepper and starfox are waiting in the command center"

After making our way back to the command center we were treated not by starfox and pepper but three individuals one a german sheperd the other a female husky dog and the other a male cat with frizzy whiskers each wore a suit while the female wore a dress and pepper said to me uh hmm john these are members of the conerian governmental council they wanted to meet the leader of the team who helped stop the aparoid threat on corneria and i walked up to them and the shepherd says please remove your helmet and i asked why and the cat said "in cornerian custom wearing any headgear while addressing the council is seen as disrepect". and its then i removed my helmet and the husky gasped at my ghost white skin and i said to her " sorry for scaring ma'm" and the dog said its alright son im councilor visari thats councilors wright and benita weve heard about you from early reports were honored to meet you and locke said to them " sorry to interrupt but why is it you called us here" and the husky says in light of your recent success you have driven the invasion off corneria but these creatures are still out there reason why we called you is we want to fully recognize you as heroes and the cat said yes it takes a lot to impress us and we can rarely be impressed and visari said to all of us but you did happen to break a few rules such as unauthorized landing and holding a large aircraft in cornerian space but weve overturned it as weve seen you as non hostile which is why we are granting you the freedom to travel between the lylat system and the husky said yes as weve seen your skills having you on the frontlines of the coming battles is the wisest course of action". it was then i put back on my helmet and said thank you for the privelage and they nodded in approval and their holograms disappeared and cortana says chief Commander hood wishes to speak with you and i said to her put him on screen and its then he appeared in a blue like projection and he said to me " john this is commander hood i understand you have recently made contact with life in this galaxy". and i said to him yes sir they have the appearance of known animals on earth but are as intelligent as humans." and its then he looked around the room said "ah you must be the starfox team im commander terrance hood of the united nations space command." and saluted and they saluted back and i asked hood " how is the promethian threat in our galaxy" and he assured me that it was fine than told me my mission went from recon to rescue as he was briefed on these aparoids and was chilled by it he said to me " john these aparoids are a threat not only to lylat but our galaxy as well your new mission is to work with the cornerian government and exterminate the aparoids before they assimilate our galaxy and lylat. I expect new reports on your succeses hood out". and his projection disappeared and i looked at pepper and i said to him "So... what are our new orders... General"

(okay this re edit took me a few tries to get right guys so i hope you enjoy it and as always i will upload as much as i can and dont forget to like comment and review) i dont own starfox or halo


	6. Chapter 5 Preperations for Fichina

Chapter V Pt.I Outpost on Katina

"well if you insist it turns out we may just have something fit for your teams…. Prowess". It was then we were shown the projection of a planet and from my analysis it was more of a land planet. But I had noticed it had several masses of water too it and it was then general pepper said to everyone " I know star Fox knows much well about Katina but for you and your team john this is the planet Katina. It's a planet comprised of 85% land and 15% water. However with its climate and weather similar to Corneria it became a hospitable planet for colonization. However when the aparoids attacked the colony all went dark we assumed that they had perished. However it was then two days ago we received a distress signal with the following message"

Goli- this is stal- unknown enemies have breached colony defenses CCM casualties are piling up along with civil- ot sure if we can continue if we don't make it were initiating an evacuation- if possible head for the x-07 radar facility where me and surviv-.

"that's the remains of the message"

It was then that Fred had asked the general "I don't want to be prying but whats the CCM" as well as locke asking "whats the x-07 radar facility". It was then that fox had briefed us on the details saying to us "the CCM are known as the Cornerian Colonial Marines they're the backbone of the cornerian military. There the first to move towards sounds of tyranny". Buck replied in a confident tone " that reminds me of when in our galaxy during the 21st century there were these guys called the United States Marine Corps. These guys were similar to the Colonial marine guys but they fought over earth back then we didn't have access to starships like now in the 26th". It was then I asked pepper "what are the expected enemies well face while on Katina and pepper said to us "well with the message severely damaged we can't really say though my assumption is that they are the aparoids that or venom remnants. It was then after some thinking I came up with a plan and told Cortana to pull up a view of the facility and I said to the team "looking at this I can see a nice advantage point north of the facility and jun said to me " could be the perfect spot for a sniper". And it was then I said alright here's what well do. Fox and me will head for the surface near the base and give recon and when we give the all clear locke, fred, Kelly and buck can move in with us fox, the rest of your team can use your jet fighters to provide air cover and support if need be". Falco gave a retort saying "who said you can make the rules pal" and fox gave Lombardi another saying "technically he is better rank than us in his military besides it's a good plan we can't take a risk of all of us getting killed". It was then after giving the plans its then I said alright well use fox's ship for the mission enterprise will stay behind and have unsc troops reinforce Corneria and help with repairs.

The travelling to the planet took less than six hours on the great fox and with that time Starfox learned a bit more of the Spartans and their pasts even learning some of their pasts but john. He's something different. Hearing some pretty crazy stories, traveling on a ring world. It makes them wonder how someone as famous as him doesn't even care. Sure they were famous throughout lylat as the best mercenary squadron that lived. But from what john tells he sees his accomplishments as nothing more than his job which set a certain red vulpines furs up with curiosity and he even asked john one simple question when he was sitting on a bed in the spare bedrooms of the great fox to which fox asked him "say john how can I become a Spartan" to which john though not seen through his visor gave a smile and chuckled and said to the curious vulpine "I knew you would say that but your too old I was given the training when I was six years old taken to a human colony planet and for the rest of my life trained in the ways of the Spartans even studying the ancient people". To which the vulpine replied to him " you guys weren't the first" and chief said to the vulpine "yeah the Spartans during ancient Greece a time period of swords, shields and men of courage". To which fox replied with "reminds me of a planet I know". While the two were talking we see Jun and Buck with slippy, krystal and Falco showing them the various weapons they have with buck finishing a lecture with "the m7 may be small but she packs a large punch". To which they had looks of amusement and curiosity with Jun saying "now that you know of our own weapons tell us we are very curious of.." but they were cut off as peppy had come on the loudspeakers "attention everyone we are in range of planet Katina get ready for deployment". "guess will have to put the lecture on hold." It was then we had gotten in range of the planet I could see it had a more snow barren plane and I said to fox "if this planets supposed to be habitable the temperatures must be really below zero". "yeah but after the royal family had the climate control center built it had become habitable". To which buck said to everyone "well habitable or not with that storm I doubt that's with that center" After which Rob had said "incoming transmission from Fichinian Royal guard. "it was here we saw a wolf wearing armor which resembled unsc except it was more for an animal and had a winter paint scheme and he said in an accent which reminded me of Russia "this is cpt Reznov of the fichinian royal guard The climate control center has been taken over by unknown hostiles we are requesting immediate assistance. It was then I asked fox how much time it would take to get to surface and he said most likely a few hours and it was then I had an idea to use the Soeiv pods to drop to planet surface use an odst tactic to get to the ground faster. After telling my team to get their gear ready we headed towards our pods ready to face the danger which me might face. Either aparoid or venom remnant either way we aren't going to let this planet be destroyed.

(yeah sorry for the long wait I had gotten through a writers block anyways probably not worth your time I just wanted to get this chapter our may redo later but anyways enjoy guys and don't forget to add an honest review.)


End file.
